Ask or Dare with Adult Steven Universe and the Gems!
by xKingSlayerx
Summary: Welcome to my Mature SU ask or dare! Ask Steven or the Gems anything you want. What is allowed: Sexual or other wise inappropriate ask or dares due to Steven being older in this(I'm making him 21), questions that are non canon or unrelated to the show, and pretty much anything else.
1. intro

Welcome to ask or dare with my main man Steven Universe! This is going to be a very fun ask or dare! You know why? Because it will be a mature one! By mature I mean you can ask anything you all want to. Enjoy!


	2. Beatles or Stones

Question for all the Gems: Beatles or Stones?

Amethyst: Stones

Pearl: Stones

Garnet: Stones

Steven: Stones

Peridot: Stones

Lapis:Stones

Jasper: Stones

Me: There ya go.


	3. Dare for Steven

I dare Steven to suck off Sour Cream!

Steven: Two things: 1: Im not gay. Second: Even if I was, Sour Cream isnt in this ask or dare. His wife has him so whipped, it's insane.

Amethyst: I know, right? You have been with a girl before, Steven. Why the hell do people keep thinking you're gay?

Steven: Because people can be judgemental as fuck, sometimes.

Me: True. Next ask or Dare please!


	4. Dare for Amethyst

I dare Amethyst to lick Pearl's feet!

Amethyst: You heard em, Pearl! Let me see them sexy feet of yours!

Pearl: Ugh! This is so vulgar! *Removes her footwear and stockings, revealing her smooth and slender feet*

Amethyst: Mhmmm! Time to give those feet a licking!

*Amethyst starts to lick Pearl's feet and although she tries to make it seem like she hates it. Pearl begins to enjoy it more and more*

Pearl: Amethyst. Don't...stop..That actually feels really good! *moans*

*After about ten minutes of licking and moaning, Amethyst finally stops*

Me: Next ask or Dare please!


	5. Steven's thoughts on Blue Diamond

Steven, what are your thoughts on Blue Diamond?

Steven: Now that she isn't trying to kill me, she is actually pretty cute. I think my Dad enjoyed being kidnapped by her, to be honest!

Garnet: But she put him in a zoo.

Steven: And it was guarded by Holly Blue "Extra thicc" Agate. Need I say more?

Amethyst: I know you would probably smash, wouldn't you, Stee Man?

Steven: You know it, Amethyst.

Me: Next ask or dare Please!


	6. Seven minutes in Heaven

I dare Steven to play seven minutes in Heaven with his favorite full Gem:

Steven: Well, Lapis is busy with Peridot and I would do it with Garnet, but she probably has NO idea what that is.

Pearl: What about me?

Steven: No. You probably don't know what it is either. Hey, Amethyst!

Amethyst: Yeah, Steven?

Steven: Want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me for this dare?

Amethyst: Sure. Why not? *Heads to the closet and motions for Steven to follow her*

Garnet: I'll time you two.

*Steven and Amethyst go in the closet and the faint sound of kissing can be heard*

*Seven minutes later*

Garnet: Ok. Time's up, you two.

*Steven comes out of the closet, with Purple kiss marks all over his face and Amethyst comes out while reapplying another shade of lipstick*

Amethyst: Steven, you are a really good kisser! You smeared my lipstick, you beast!

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	7. Pearl's insight and a Dare for Steven

I'm so excited about Pearl and Rose's upcoming origin story! Any insight on that, Pearl? Also, I dare Steven to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Connie:

Pearl: Well, while I can't say much yet, I will say that I am quite excited about finally being able to tell the story to Steven because after what he's been through, Garnet and I both decided he needs to know the truth and I'm sure Rose would agree. Aren't you excited, Steven?

Steven: Yeah. I am. Even though I still feel like if this had come out sooner, I wouldn't have come close to death so many times.

Garnet: Steven, I know you still have some anger because of the lies, but you have to understand that we did that to...

Steven: Just stop. I have heard that so many times now that I've grown numb to it. I have a dare, so let's get off this subject for now.

Amethyst: Alright, Stee-Man. You have to use those famous Universe lips of yours and play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Connie, who just came in.

Connie: Hey, Steven! *Kisses his cheek*

Steven: Hey, Connie! You want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven to help me with a Dare?

Connie: Like you need to ask.

*They both go to the closet*

Amethyst: Ok, you two. I'll time you.

*Connie shuts the door behind them and soon you can hear the faint sound of kissing*

*Seven Minutes later*

Amethyst: Time's up, you two.

*Steven comes out with a huge grin on his face as well as red kiss marks on his face*

Connie: Damn, Steven. You are such a good kisser! Makes me wanna go in there again for another seven minutes!

Me: Steven is a beast. Keep em coming guys!


	8. Pick up the Can

Steven, pick up the can, for the Sake of the Earth:

Steven: Ooook. *Picks up can* There.

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	9. 2 Hours in Heaven

I dare Steven, Connie and Amethyst to play 2 Hours in Heaven:

Steven: Two Hours? That's new.

Amethyst: I hope you are ready, Steven!

Connie: Yeah, we are gonna have some fun with you!

Steven: Whoever came up with this dare, thank you so much.

*The three of them go in the closet and shut the door. You can hear the sound of not only kissing, but moaning as well.*

Amethyst*in the closet* Wow, Steven! You are huge! Didn't know you had that big of a package! But then again, I'm not surprised at all!

Connie: Let me get a taste of it..*Sounds of sucking can be heard*

*Two hours later*

Garnet: Time's up, you three!

*Steven comes out with a grin on his face as well as shirtless with Red and Purple kiss marks on his body. Connie and Amethyst come out, both of them in just their bra and panties, looking extremely satisfied*

Amethyst: Steven, we need to do that again sometime! You are a beast!

Connie: Count me in and make it a threesome!

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	10. Bloodbourne

I dare Pearl to play Bloodbourne:

Pearl: I don't play those vulgar games!

Steven: I don't have it anyway.

Me: Next ask or Dare please!


	11. Jewelry Store Dare

I dare Steven to take the Gems to a Jewelry Store:

Steven: Thanks for your help in finding a gift for Connie's birthday, guys!

Amethyst: No problem, Stee Man! What did you plan on getting your girl?

Steven: Well, I've heard that Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Pearl: Who told you that lie?!?

Steven: Let's just go to the jewlery store.

*Not even a full 5 minutes in the Jewelry Store, The Gems run out of the store, horrified, with Pearl pulling Steven.*

Steven: What the hell, guys?!? What am I supposed to do for Connie?!?

Pearl: Just make her a card!!!!

Me: This needs to be an episode, I swear. Keep em coming guys!


	12. Full body Massage and Pink Diamond

I dare Steven to give Connie a full body massage and Garnet to finish the story about Pink Diamond's shattering:

Steven: Give Connie a body massage? Sounds Good.

Connie: You just want to rub your hands all over my naked body, don't you, Steven?

Steven: You know me so well.

Connie: Well get over here then. *strips naked*

*Steven rubs Connie's body and massages every part of her, including her lower part as well as her breasts, making her moan with pleasure*

Connie: Steven, that feels so good! I love you so fucking much!

*Amethyst is watching this while fingering herself, making herself wet as she watches Steven massage Connie*

Amethyst: This is making me so fucking hot!

Pearl: Really, Amethyst?!? Garnet, please tell her...Garnet?!?

*Garnet doesn't answer because she is also fingering herself as she watches Steven massage and pleasure Connie*

Garnet: I..want Steven to do that to me...

Pearl: Ok, that's enough!

Me: Apparetly Garnet is too busy pleasuring herself to say anything about Pink Diamond. Keep em coming guys!


	13. Pearl is a coward

I dare Amethyst to call Pearl a Coward for not picking up Bloodbourne:

Amethyst: Hey Pearl! You are a coward for not playing that Bloodbourne game earlier!

Pearl: I'll remember that the next time you want to lick my feet.

Amethyst: What?!? No! I didn't mean it! it was a dare!

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	14. Gucci Gang

I dare Garnet to sing Gucci Gang:

Garnet: I would if I heard of it, but I only listen to music.

Steven: Damn Garnet. That was a sick burn on Gucci!

Amethyst: Well, like she said, Steven: She only listens to music.

Me: Damn. Even SU characters hate Gucci! Keep em coming guys!


	15. SU: Milky Way Galaxy review by the Gems

I dare the Gems to Read SU: Milky Way Galaxy and give their opinions:

Garnet: Terrible.

Pearl: It was decent, at best.

Amethyst: Eh. It was alright.

Lapis: I really don't care.

Jasper: Another idiotic human transcript.

Peridot: For once, I agree with Jasper.

Me: I actually read a bit of it and it wasn't that bad. The Long Title wasn't necessary, which is why I shorten it to SU: Milky Way Galaxy. Anyway, Keep em coming guys!


	16. Pearl makes out with Greg

I Dare Pearl to make out with Greg:

Pearl: What?!? No!

Steven: You have to, Pearl. It's a dare!

Amethyst: Yeah, P. Give Greg a thrill he hasn't felt in years! *laughs*

*Greg comes in*

Greg: Hey guys! Did I hear you talking about...

Pearl: OH FINE! *Grabs Greg's face and crashes her lips into his, her tongue sliding down his throat*

*Steven and Amethyst are recording with their phones*

Steven: I'm putting this on my snapchat! How about you, Amethyst?

Amethyst: Oh, man! My phone is about dead! Send the video to me later, OK Steven?

Steven: You got it.

Pearl: Never again!

Greg: You're no prize yourself, Pearl. I swear your breath tasted like a combination of herbal tea and pussy!

*Pearl summons her spear and chases Greg*

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	17. Favorite Historical Figure

Steven and the Gems, who is your favorite historical figure:

Steven:John Lennon

Garnet:Rocky Marciano

Amethyst:Jimi Hendrix

Peridot:Nikola Tesla

Lapis:Amelia Earhart

Pearl:Adolf Hitler

Me: The Fuck, Pearl?!?

Steven: Seriously?!? You actually liked Hitler?!?

Pearl: What? He fought for a Good Cause!

Me:Keep em coming guys!


	18. Garnet and Steven

I dare Garnet and Steven to be a couple for 5 chapters:

Steven: Me and Garnet? A couple for 5 chapters?

Amethyst*Snickers*

Pearl: Oh, my...

Garnet*blushes*

Steven: Alright. I guess me and Garnet are a couple for the next five chapters! Are we going to have to...

Garnet: If someone requests it, yes. And I'm gonna wear you out if it's requested

Steven*blushes*

Amethyst: I know you like the idea, Steven. I've seen you staring at Garnet's thicc ass before! *laughs*

Garnet*blushes* Is that true, Steven?

Steven: This is gonna be a long five chapters, I swear...

Me: Looks like Garnet and Steven are a couple for the next five chapters, guys! Keep em coming!


	19. Garnet and Steven make out

I dare Garnet to make out with Steven in front of the other Gems:

Amethyst: Oooooooh! This is gonna be good!

Pearl: Ugh.

Steven: Garnet, are you sure you want to..

*Garnet grabs Steven's face and licks her lips*

Garnet:Just give me some tongue.

*Steven and Garnet's mouths touch. Garnet's fusion tongue finds it's way into Steven's mouth as he allows it to enter. His tongue and her tongue connect as the other Gems watch. Amethyst has her phone connected to the charger and is recording this heated make out session*

Amethyst: This is so fucking hot! Why doesn't Steven ditch Connie and get with a Gem? Garnet would be a better girlfriend to him than scrawny Connie!

Pearl: This is...making me feel...

Amethyst: Getting hot and bothered watching this, P?

Pearl: No. *to herself* But I wish I was Garnet right now.

Peridot: This is...interesting.

Jasper: What am I looking at?

Lapis: It's called "making out" Jasper.

*Garnet and Steven finally separate*

Steven: That was amazing! Better than any make out session I've had with Connie..

Lapis: I don't get what you see in her, Steven.

Steven: She gives good head. Is that a good enough reason?

Amethyst: You've just never been blown by a Gem before, is all.

Steven: I wonder what that's like?

Me:Maybe you'll find out soon, Steven. Next ask or dare please!


	20. Favorite Movie and Facefuck Dare

Steven and The Gems, what's your favorite movie and since Steven and Garnet are a couple for a while, I dare Steven to give Garnet a rough facefuck until he cums in her mouth 3 times and she has to be hancuffed:

Steven: My favorite movie is 2 Fast 2 Furious.

Amethyst: Moulin Rouge is my favorite.

Garnet: Pulp Fiction.

Pearl: The Sound of Music.

Peridot: Independence Day

Lapis:The Little Mermaid

Jasper: The Transporter.

Me: Ok. Now time for the dare. *Hands a naked Garnet to the bed*

*Steven pulls his pants and underwear off, revealing his cock, which causes Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis to start drooling*

Garnet: Well, Steven. That's quite the package.

Amethyst: Way bigger than your Dad's, that's for sure!

Steven: How the fuck would you know how big my Dad's package is, Amethyst?

Amethyst: Don't worry about it. Let's just say I was almost your mama if it wasn't for Rose.

Garnet:Steven, put that cock in my mouth now.

*Steven puts his cock in Garnet's mouth and starts facefucking her, thrusting in and out while her tongue licks it from the inside of her mouth, stimulating it more and more with each thrust*

Steven: G-Garnet, that feels good!

*Meanwhile, the other Gems are watching and all of them are fingering themselves, moaning in pleasure as they watch, even Jasper*

*After a while, Steven is about shoot the first of 3 loads*

Steven: Here comes the first one, Garnet!

*Steven shoots his load into Garnet's mouth. This happens two more times and that's the end of the dare*

*Steven removes his cock from Garnet's mouth as she licks off the remnants of his cum off from around her mouth and lips*

Garnet: We should do that again sometime, Steven.

Steven: Yes. We should.

Amethyst: I got a question: Is it our turn?

Garnet:No. Steven is mine for 3 more chapters!

Me: You tell them, Garnet. Next ask or dare please!


	21. Favorite Non Powered Super Hero

Steven and the Gems, who is your favorite non powered Super Hero:

Steven: Captain America.

Amethyst: Batman.

Garnet: Iron Man.

Pearl: Iron fist.

Peridot: Spider-Man

Lapis: Aquaman.

Jasper: The Hulk.

Me:All great choices. Keep em coming guys!


	22. Author's note

A couple of things I want to say: One, If you don't see your dare done right away, I'm not ignoring it. I'm just preoccupied with other things outside of this. Second, This is a Mature ask or dare, so if you have a problem with what I write or say in this, then don't throw a bunch of Content Rules or Community Guidelines in my face. Just don't read it because, like it or not, this is MY ask or dare and not yours. Also, some dares are impossible to do because I've either never heard of what you're talking about(Ex. The Gucci Gang dare) or heard of it, but haven't done it myself(Pearl playing Bloodbourne), so I have to improvise. Alright, let's continue.


	23. Amethyst and Lapis

I dare Amethyst and Lapis to have full on sexual intercourse in front of everyone(If this seems lazily done, I'm just waking up, also, I don't do GemXGem Lemoms so I don't know what to write):

Amethyst:In front of everyone? Nice! C'mere Lapis.

Lapis:Let's get this over with.

*In front of everyone, the two of them phase out of their clothes and start making out. The others are in shock as Amethyst does a bunch of things that no living being should be able to do with their body to pleasure Lapis, who is moaning with pleasure. The others are watching on. Steven and Garnet are looking on, stunned as they watch. Pearl is fingering herself and so is Peridot*

*After an hour, it's over*

Amethyst: That felt good.

Lapis: Yeah, whatever.

*The others are in absoulte shock*

Me: Keep em coming guys!


	24. Full body massage and true feelings

I dare Steven to give Garnet a Full body massage and for the Gems to reveal their true feelings for Steven:

Steven: Well, Garnet.You get what you wanted.

Garnet: *smirks* Then come here and give it to me, Steven.

*Garnet phases out of her clothes and Steven starts rubbing her down, giving her thicc ass a little squeeze, causing her to giggle. He then continues to massage her body, causing her to moan in pleasure as he fingers pussy a little. After going back and forth on her body for a good 15-20 minutes, Steven finally stops and Garnet gives him a peck on the lips as a thank you.*

Garnet: That was amazing! I can't believe this is our last chapter as a couple because I want more of that!

Steven:It sucks, I know. But I'm with Connie and she's already heated enough that I agreed to this.

Amethyst: She sounds like a jealous bitch.

Me: Alright, part two: The Gems have to reveal their true feelings for Steven.

Garnet: I love you, Steven. You've gone from being a Cutie Pie(even though you still are) to a very handsome 21 year old man. I enjoyed us being a couple for 5 chapters and wish it could actually happen.

Pearl: I love you as well, Steven. Seeing how you've grown and matured has made me proud and now I have a different feeling..the same I felt for Rose. I..don't know how to express it.

Amethyst: I'm probably the only one who will actually say that I want to you to fuck me, Steven. I swear I just hope that you'll just dump Connie one day and let a Gem tend to your needs. You've just become so...hot. And Connie doesn't know how to please you, so she doesn't deserve you, plain and simple.

Peridot: I've always thought you were cute, Steven. I just didn't know how to express it. I don't understand what you love so much about that bitch Connie.

Lapis: I've also always thought you were cute as well, but now you're fucking hot, Steven. What you see in Connie, I'll never know.

Jasper: Well, even though I used to want to kill you, I've actually become attracted to you.

Steven:Wow. I didn't know you guys felt that way about me.

Me: Well, now you know. Keep em coming guys!


	25. Steven and Lapis

I dare Steven and Lapis to have full on sexual intercourse(doggy):

Steven:Connie is gonna kill me.

Lapis: Who cares about Connie? Get over here and fuck me.

(Lapis phases out of her dress and Steven takes off his shirt. Lapis then removes Steven's pants and underwear, revealing hid cock. She begins to suck on it, her tongue massaging the tip, causing Steven to moan in pleasure.)

Lapis: I bet Connie can't blow you like that, can she, Steven?

(Steven then tells Lapis to get on her hands and knees as Steven fucks her in the ass, thrusting in and out, with more speed each time, causing Lapis to moan and scream in pleasure)

Lapis:Oh my Stars! Steven! Harder! That feels so good! Fuck me harder! I love you so much, Steven!

Steven:Lapis...I'm gonna cum!

Lapis: Not yet! I'm not letting this end yet!

(Lapis uses her powers to control Steven's blood, preventing him from cumming!)

Lapis: Now, keep going!

(Steven continues to pound Lapis' ass, feeling more and more like he would explode, but unable to release anything.)

*After about another 45 minutes*

Lapis: Steven, I'll let you cum now, Ok?

(Steven finally cums in her ass as she climaxes, causing her to actually poof from the pleasure!)

Steven: Lapis?!?

Me: Damn. You were so good that you actually caused her to poof from pleasure! Keep em coming guys!


	26. Peridot's Slam Dunk

I dare Peridot to make a Slam Dunk, without any help:

Peridot: I've heard of those. It pertains to some Earth game known as Basketball.

Me: Yep. Here's a hoop *snaps fingers and a basketball hoop appears.* Now, take this ball and jump up and dunk.*gives her basketball*

Peridot: That will be easy!

(3 hours later)

Peridot: Aghhhhh!! Why?!?

Me: This is painful...

Peridot: Shut up!

Me: Make me, shorty.

Peridot: Gaah! I give up!

Me: Ugh. This is just..pointless. Next Dare!


	27. Steven and Yellow Diamond

I dare Steven to go on a romantic date with Yellow Diamond:

Steven: I would..If she wasn't trying to kill me. Plus, she's on Homeworld anyway, so..

Me: Yeah...I don't make these up, trust me. By the way, I think Amethyst has a thing for you..

Steven: Really?

Me: Her and a couple others. Anyway, next dare!


End file.
